


His

by athalara



Series: Ripples in the sand [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Genetic Engineering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athalara/pseuds/athalara
Summary: Rodney and John in the aftermath of the first story. Too short for a summary, really.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Ripples in the sand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640512
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the awesome [Edronhia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Edronhia/pseuds/Edronhia)!

Rodney dried his hair with the towel and threw it in the general direction of the bathroom before walking to the bed, the soft light of the full moon illuminated the silhouette of the other body on it. To a normal person, it would look like John was simply asleep.

Rodney knew better.

John would never sleep with his back to the door. Not even now.

Rodney slid softly under the blankets.

John was breathing shallowly, his body barely moving. It always did when he was not in it. He slowly slid his hand over John's side, barely touching the soft skin. He stopped under the ribs. The skin was perfect. No sign of claws anywhere or of any of the other scars John had accumulated during a life of service.

Sometimes Rodney missed them.

John's body was now a marvel of genetic, organic and bionic engineering. 100% the real thing, with some extras. The best Atlantis could offer to her Avatar.

And all Rodney's.

John's eyes started moving quickly under the closed eyelids and Rodney felt the hum of the city increase in the back of his mind.

John was coming home to Rodney, for he was the only reason that body was created. To be with him.

John inhaled deeply, signaling that his consciousness had fully downloaded into the body. As he let the air out, his eyes opened, and he smiled at Rodney.

Just that smile was worth everything else.

Rodney pushed against him, covering John's mouth with his and John's body immediately welcomed him. His arms encircled him and Rodney settled between his spread legs. Without interrupting the kiss, Rodney's hand searched for the cyberport at the back of John's neck and pulled off the connector that allowed for the transfer of consciousness.

Until the sun rose, John was only his, not Atlantis'. And he was going to make the most of every second.


End file.
